


[Podfic of] When Life Hands You Werewolves

by isweedan



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Derek is an alien, First Kiss, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[40:00]</p>
<p>Author's Summary: </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Four hours—that’s how long it takes after the Daedalus II drops off the new contingent of baby scientists and Marines before Rodney starts taking bets on who’ll be the first to get into Derek Hale’s pants.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>*</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>A month ago John's team rescued a former runner named Derek Hale. He's great to have on offworld missions--he's like a danger magnet; nobody else gets so much as a splinter. But there's just something different about him. John can't quite put his finger on it....</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] When Life Hands You Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When Life Hands You Werewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082471) by [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



**Length** 40:00

 **Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/When%20Life%20Hands%20You%20Werewolves.mp3) [M4B here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/When%20Life%20Hands%20You%20Werewolves.m4b) (Right-click save)


End file.
